


Found You

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, lots of happy kissing, sex ring au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Tyki doesn't have much of a life outside his job, but considering it's a job that requires a lot of confidentiality, he hasn't really minded. But then an auburn hothead went and grabbed his attention, and he's the last person Tyki needs to be falling for.For Poker Pair Week Day 4. Prompts used: Comfort, Weary





	Found You

The barrel of the gun shot into the air as soon as the flimsy wooden door was kicked open. Dark eyes searched the room, years of training, knowledge and experience guiding his senses. No one stood in the room, but a groggy, pale and naked form began sit up, appearing completely unaffected by the weapon pointed into the room. 

Tyki exhaled, and lowered his gun. Clear. 

“Hi,” the auburn-headed young man sitting up to greet him with a bright smile. “Are you next?” 

Tyki swallowed. He’d often complained in the past that the uniform and bulletproof vest made it hard to move and breathe in, but none of that had anything to do with how hard he was breathing now. “Yeah. Sure. But can I show you a really nice place first?” 

The younger man, probably just out of his teens, violently shook his head. “Mark said I can’t leave. I got punished really bad.” 

Mark Gallagher, the douche bag that ran this shit hole, and should be apprehended by now. “Mark told me it was okay. He said you’d really like it.” 

The other perked. “R-Really? But he told me I could never go out. Always stay here, where he can always find me. Wait for whoever’s next and make sure they leave happy.”

“I got permission from Mark, so he knows, and I’d be leaving here very happily if you came outside with me.” It seemed those bright eyes couldn’t argue with that; he tilted his head a moment, then stood- still completely naked. “You, uh, have something to wear?” 

The other started to laugh. “Why would I need clothes?” 

Before he could retort, Kanda was beside him, his own weapon over his shoulder. “Tyki, we have to- Oh. I see. Negotiating?” 

“Finding clothes,” he replied, then pulled off his own warm jacket. He didn’t really need it anyway, and he was almost twice this guy’s height; it’d easily cover him. “This should be okay. It’s pretty chilly out. I’m Tyki, this is Kanda. What’s your name?” 

“Um…” The gray-eyed man tried to reply several times, but watching the poor thing try to recall something so simple was just too heartbreaking. 

“That’s okay. You have beautiful eyes; can we just call you Bright Eyes for now?”

“Sure! I like that.” 

“All right then, Bright Eyes,” Tyki chuckled. “Come with us.” 

“You’re sure Mark said it was okay?” 

“Positive.” 

“Okay.” He easily came out into the hall he was at the end of now, but was quickly noticing the other rooms were empty too. “There are other people here. Where are they?” 

“Probably outside too.” 

“Wow! Whatever you wanna show me must be pretty cool.” 

Tyki took a breath before telling him, “Most amazing thing you’ll ever see, Bright Eyes.” 

And even bigger smile broke out on the younger man’s face; he took a couple faster steps forward. Tyki and Kanda shared a look, wordlessly telling each other they were ready if the guy reacted badly to freedom. With how far gone this one was, it seemed likely. 

And they were right. The guy took one look at the vans most were going into willingly and froze in fear. “No,” he spoke. “No. This is definitely not okay. Definitely not. Mark would not be okay with this. Where is he?” 

“Everyone’s just going on a little field trip,” Tyki told him, keeping his tone neutral and calm. “What’s wrong with that?” 

“Mark- Mark wouldn’t like it. Nobody outside. Nobody ever leave.” 

“He can’t have a change of heart?” 

“I want to see him. He’ll tell me it’s okay.”

“But… Mark’s already there,” Tyki told him; his friend shooting a disapproving look- this much lying, especially here, would not go anywhere good. He knew that.

“He-He is? He would’ve told me! He always tells me when he goes out!” 

“He was in a hurry, he-” The raven head was cut off by another in the team, not field personnel but the case’s scientist, and he had just stabbed the young man’s shoulder with a needle. He lost consciousness immediately, and Kanda caught him before he hit ground. 

“That route never goes well, Tyki, you know that,” Komui frowned. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t gifted with a needle full of tranquilizer.” 

“But lying? Tyki, that’s not like you.” 

“…Just wanted to get the guy out of here as soon as possible.” 

“Oh, Tyki, you didn’t. I know he’s cute, but please tell me you didn’t.” 

“Shut up, Komui. We need to get going.” 

The other pursed his lips, but knew he was right. Besides all else, there would be time to lecture him later. It wasn’t that he disapproved, exactly, but that guy had a long way to go before he was going to even be thinking about being with another person, let alone a relationship. However, he reassured himself, if there was anyone on this earth that could wait the time out and wait it out respectfully, it would be Tyki. Calling his colleges’ attentions, he got the remaining people rounded up and ready to leave the place, and back on the path to lives of their own. 

&

“He’s an engineering major?!” Tyki was beside himself. The file in his hand described a completely different person. “That adorable, trusting little thing?!”

“Aw, you think he’s cute,” Kanda snickered, sitting back at his desk, opposite the one his friend was usually in. 

“Like you don’t. But propositioning him is not only the opposite of appropriate, but just wrong. Even once he knows himself again. Boy’s got one hell of a road ahead of him.” 

“One I am more than happy to get him started on if you would give that file back to me,” Komui sighed, holding out a hand for it. 

Tyki frowned, but snapped it closed and handed it over. 

“Thank you. Did you two want to listen in? I take it from asking to see this you went and took a personal interest in him. I won’t mention the career-ending comments just now.” 

“You’re always nice enough not to mention those,” Tyki chuckled. “And that’s a very kind offer; we’d be happy to take you up on it.” 

“Then follow me.” 

The three walked down to one of many interrogation rooms, seeing the young man sitting on the other side of two-way glass, dressed in company gym clothes, but still clinging to the coat.

The place actually looked pretty comfortable. As many of the rooms as they were able had been transformed into standard little sitting room/ bedrooms to help the occupants adjust. They were going to be there awhile, until their heads cleared or other accommodations could be found. It was far from a normal course of action, but there were those that argued (Komui) that it would be much easier to have them in room already supplied with the ability to hear and look in on the occupants. 

Bright Eyes, or Allen, as he was called, was sitting at a small table, looking around at his surroundings, brow furrowed, like he wasn’t sure what to make of them. Komui took a deep breath and went in to join him. 

“Where’s Mark?!” the young man demanded immediately. 

“As he’s been abducting and brainwashing college students for the past ten years, jail,” Komui deadpanned, taking the seat across from him. 

“He didn’t do that!” 

“That’s exactly what he did, Allen.” 

“He wouldn’t,” the other repeated, hugging himself. “Fuck… I’m so hot, need it now…” 

“You’re fine, Allen,” the other replied, seeing through the manipulation. Kid probably got whatever he wanted from that guy just from offering himself.

“B-But, I need it, I’ll die without it…” 

“Lust is a want, Allen, not a need.”

“Who the fuck is Allen?!” 

“You are. Allen Walker, now nearly twenty-three, son of Mana Walker, and was attending Black College for engineering. Abducted at nineteen by Mark Gallagher.” 

“Mark would never! He saved me!” 

“How did he save you?” 

“He- He gave me a place to stay! No one wanted me, and he accepted me!” 

“He brainwashed you into thinking you needed him, and regularly shot you up with a drug that messes with your brain function. It-” 

“That’s my medicine! I need it!” 

“Exactly the opposite, Allen. It buries your past memories and keeps your personality subservient.” 

“He would never!” Those gray orbs were furious. 

“Oh really? You said just now you’d die without sex, but you look like you’re doing pretty good to me. All I did was redirect your attention.” 

“…You’re tricking me.” 

“You’ll see I’m not as your body gets rid of the drug. I’ll ask you to stay here until then, but is there anything I can get or do for you?” Komui asked now, kindness finding its way into the tone. 

Allen chewed his lips before raising his eyes to answer her. He still didn’t like or believe what the other was saying, but there was something he wanted. “There was someone… Um, she was in the room next to me. There was a little hole in the wall. Said her name was a s-secret, maybe he didn’t know either. Other than what her voice sounds like, I don’t know…” 

“You didn’t catch any of her appearance through the hole?” 

“Black eye. Eyes. And hair, I think, bangs. Her skin’s lighter than mine. I think.” He furrowed more deeply into the coat. “Talks calmly even when she’s scared.” 

Komui was smiling. “I think I might know who you mean. Even if it’s not, I’ll keep looking, okay?” 

“You said… I have parents?” 

“You should probably know yourself a little better before seeing them. I’ll check if my hunch is correct and come right back, okay?” 

“…Okay.” 

Komui exhaled deeply, exiting the room and rejoining her friends and coworkers on the other side. “The person he described, that sounds a lot like our little mole, doesn’t it?” 

“I know Lenalee came to mind immediately for me,” Kanda said. “But I’m a little bias, and I haven’t seen her yet- she’s still in debriefing.” 

“Still?” Tyki asked. “It’s been hours.” 

“And she had a front-row seat to one of the largest sex trafficking rings in the country,” came the immediate reply. “I can’t imagine what the past year has been like for her.” 

“She’d really like her boyfriend and big brother to hug her, for starters,” their subject’s voice came- Lenalee immediately got what she’d asked for. Neither man had wanted her to go undercover, especially for something like this, but her stubborn self had gone over their heads, knowing it would be the quickest way to finish the mission smoothly. 

“You’re back,” Komui muttered again and again. Kanda did speak a word, face nestled in her hair, but his grip on her wasn’t going anywhere soon, and normally one would barely be able to tell they were dating while in public. 

“Yeah,” was the returned whisper, and those around them were good enough to give them the time they needed without interruption. Komui let got first, giving her cheek a kiss, tears in both their eyes. The two lovers released each other after a few more moments, only minimally, foreheads touching for a little while longer. “It wasn’t just debriefing. A fuck-ton of STD testing too. I was… safe where I could be, but… They said they should have full results in a few days.” 

“Good to know,” Kanda spoke low, his own tone sounding a little watery. 

“Not to be a dick,” Tyki asked. “But you recognize this kid, Lena?” 

“Oh, that little sweetheart,” she sighed at the sight of the auburn head through the window. “Yes, he was in the room next to mine. Do we know who he is?” 

It was Komui that answered. “Right now, confused, frightened, and trying to hide both. I asked him if there was anything I could do for him; he asked about the girl in the room next to him.” 

“Yeah… We all had it rough, maybe not me as much since I knew what was coming, but him… God. That guy was a favorite, and in that place, that was not a good thing. More a trained puppy than a functional human being.” 

“He seemed to take Komui telling him the whole thing was shit pretty well,” the raven head remarked. 

“Hasn’t sunk in yet. People would do… terrible things to him, and sometimes he wouldn’t be reacting until hours, sometimes days, later.” His own gaze returned the pale young man inside- he’d taken to pacing. “I’ll go talk to him,” the woman added, and turned the corner to the door that entered into the room. “Hey,” she said, coming in after a short knock. 

“It’s you!” Those eyes grew wider, looking her over and seeing they were dressed the same way. “Did they tell you a name too?” 

The other avoided the question. “My name is Lenalee; I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner.” 

“Ditto. I guess I’m Allen,” he replied, awkwardly holding out his hand. 

“Nice to finally meet you,” the other replied, and the gray-eyed man settled enough to take a seat again. 

“Yeah. Me too. This is so weird. Like, we have lives! It’s so cool to think about, but… I keep thinking about Mark. I think he’s in trouble.” 

“Mark is in trouble, but it’s trouble he went looking for when he started kidnapping and brainwashing people.” 

“So you believe them?” 

Lenalee had a five-second internal battle. She could continue being the other’s friend and fellow captive, but doing the former didn’t seem right to the first. “I should tell you something, Allen. I didn’t end up there the way I said I did. I’d been there undercover for the past year, leaking whatever I could to expose and dismantle the place.” 

Allen stood again, arms crossed over his chest. “So you’re not my friend.” 

“I am your friend. It’s because I’m your friend that I won’t hide this from you anymore. Because I don’t have to. I did lie about my past to keep my cover, but everything we talked about, all those conversations, they were all the truth, Allen, I swear it.” 

“But… the medicine they gave us… That person said it messes with our heads, we don’t need it. How could you remember stuff, then?” 

Lenalee smiled. It looked like she wasn’t the only one with lowered amounts of it in their system. She could always tell when Allen was due for a shot; he asked so many questions when his actual personality was surfacing. Probably the only reason he wasn’t freaking out more about Gallagher. “I’ll just say I wasn’t the only one who was undercover. There were times when I was confused, wasn’t sure which part of me was real, but I had help so that didn’t happen often.” 

Allen stared at the other a few minutes, eventually sitting back down but didn’t say anything else for almost five more. Lena (and the trio outside) were patient. “That’s good, then,” he finally spoke. “You’re a real people, like that person told me about.” 

“You’re a real person too, Allen; you just met up with the wrong kind of person.” 

“I’m a package of meat and skin that’s good at sucking guys off.” 

“While I do hear good things about that talent, Komui told you other things too, right?” 

“Um… yeah. I guess I am, or was, in college. Can I see Mark?” 

“He’s at a separate facility.” 

“That… that person said it’s a want, not a need, but I do, I do need it…” 

“So you want to have sex; it doesn’t have to be Mark.” 

“I want it to be Mark! He knows what to do!” 

“He’s not the only person who knows how to have sex, Allen.” 

“He knows me.”

“But isn’t that the fun in a new lover? Showing each-” 

“I want Mark!” 

“I’m sorry, Allen; that’s the one thing that can’t be done.” 

The other proceeded to pull his legs up against his chest, setting his chin between his knees and wrapping his arms around them to pull them close. “I want Mark.” 

“You’re just going to sit there and pout?” 

“If I pout, Mark will come.” 

Lenalee sighed, placed her hand over Allen’s a moment, and left the room.

&

Allen stayed as he was for a solid six hours. 

Lenalee did came back a few times to try and talk to him, brought him something to eat, but the other man only stared in silence. “Where’s Tyki?” she sighed to her lover when she’d left the room a fourth time, tray of untouched food clattering against the counter. “Didn’t you mention him having a vested interest in Allen?” 

“It did seem that way. I’m sure he’s up to something, but what, I don’t know; I haven’t seen him since Allen's fit started. He just… left,” Kanda shrugged. 

“Can you get a hold of him?” 

“I tried his cell a few times. No answer. But whatever he’s up to, I’m sure it’s beneficial. Ah, speak of the devil,” he added as the door opened and closed by the subject of their conversation, a large cardboard box in his grasp. 

“And I always appear,” Tyki said, not stopping and continuing to the room the auburn head sulked in. He pushed through the door and dropped the box in front of the other. 

“Wh-What’s that?” 

“Your shit. I’ve heard visuals can assist with memory retrieval. You can’t seem to make up your mind if you want that ass back or figure out what we’re on about- it should help. Also this,” he added, pulling a file from under his arm. “I could lose my job for showing you that; you better appreciate it.” 

“W-What is it?” 

“Everything we know about Mark Gallagher. See for yourself.” 

Vibrant gray eyes looked at the box, the file, and back at the raven-headed man. “Even if it is all true, where does that leave me?” 

“The box should help with that.” 

The other’s lips pursed, looking between the items again. His hand started to go for the file then abruptly retracted, attention turning to the box. He began to sit up straight to peer inside, but again, pulled back to the chair. 

“Would you like me to go?” 

Brow still furrowed, he looked up at the older man. “Why do you care so much? Does it matter what happens to me?” 

“I don’t like wasting effort. And if you keep thinking there’s value to that shit head, pulling you from that shit hole is just that.” 

Allen’s frown was deep. He flipped the folder open, staring down at the profile and photo of the man that had finally been apprehended. He stared at it a long time before he stood, arms still folded in front of himself, and looked into the box. “My stuff?” 

“Your stuff,” the other affirmed. 

Allen bit his lip and looked in again. “This is gonna sound terrible, but I think… sucking cock clears my head. That’s… why I like it so much, and, and I remember… I think it‘s remember…” He looked at Tyki again, biting his lip. “But the second I figured out whatever I was trying to figure out, I’d stop, go back to work. He’d always bitch about that… Then I wonder, if this was his solution, then. Part of me wants to believe you, part of me doesn’t, and… Tyki, can I… suck you? Just for a little bit?” 

Another manipulation, or was he really trying to figure things out? “If you stop in the middle of blowing me, I will not take it well.” 

“Good.” Those gray glittered with anticipation. “I like a little force.” 

“Most in your situation wouldn’t want sex, Allen.” And they couldn’t- even without the cameras around- there was fifty different tests Allen needed to have before he got too close to anyone.

“I don’t want sex. I wanna suck your cock.” 

“No, you don’t.” 

“Oh, believe me, I do.” 

“You’ve been through a pile of shit today, and you want something familiar.” 

“So what if I do? What’s the fucking harm?” 

“Two cusses now, and proudly displaying backbone. There may be hope for you yet, Allen Walker.” Tyki was sure the other hadn’t noticed his beginning transformation from trembling child to self-assured adult. According to his father, there was no one on Earth more sure of himself than his son. The drive to the man’s house was only about an hour and half- round trip- the rest was listening to him talk. Tyki could understand Mr. Walker’s happiness at finding out his son still lived even if it would be some time before he could see him, but five more minutes with him and his elbow would’ve been at the back of the man's neck. The action would have cost him his job and probably his freedom, however- sometimes it sucked when your hands actually were registered deadly weapons. 

“You’re the one so dead-set on helping me,” the little shit was saying now. 

“See reason, not encourage your previous idiotic mindset. Take a nap, Allen; I bet you could use one after the day you’ve had.” 

“Don’t talk down to me, you ass.” 

Komui came in then. “All right, kids; playtime’s over for today. Allen, you can invite Tyki over again tomorrow, I promise, but say ‘good night’ for now.” 

“Is Lenalee still here?” 

“I’m sorry, she left a little while ago, but I can keep you company a while longer if you want.” 

Allen was starting to get that pouty look again. “I don’t mind staying longer,” the other man said. 

“You stay longer and you’re going to get your ass fired. The both of you need a time out. I know that ‘oops, you caught me’ look,” was the add, not wanting to give away that they could hear inside the room. “Why don’t you take some time to look through what Tyki brought you? I could get you something to eat; I noticed you didn’t eat earlier.” 

The paler man shrugged. 

“So you just turn into a brat every time you don’t get your way?” Tyki asked, but Komui pulled him up by his shirt and forcibly showed him out.

“You two just met and are already acting like a married couple,” came the sigh. “I’ll be back in a few, okay?” Before Allen could reply, the door closed again. 

“I knew you two were still here,” Tyki was sighing himself at the sight of Kanda and Lena. “Why’d you tell Allen they were gone?” 

“Because they do need to go home, it’s long past the end of the workday, and you know as well as I do that Allen is stalling like it’s his job,” the other shot back. “He needs to figure his shit out, and he won’t do it until he’s alone.” 

“Tch, he’s still not. Look at him; he’s just staring at it.” 

“And he probably will stare at it awhile. Give him some time; the lot of you go home.” 

“Fuck you,” was the collective reply. 

“As much as I would love a gang bang, I do not have the time right now. Look, each one of the kids we picked up today has someone watching them. I’m assigned to Allen’s happy ass so you know he’ll be fine. At least you two lovebirds go home and do something gross like cuddle in front of the TV.” Komui was getting exasperated looking at the reunited lovers. “You haven’t been in the same room as each other for almost two years. Be the big dumb idiots you are.” 

“…I am really behind on Dexter,” Lenalee admitted. “Have you been keeping up on it?” 

“No; I didn’t want to accidentally spoil you, but the series has ended.” 

“Then bring on the Netflix,” the younger of the two smiled, taking Kanda’s hand, and they left, waving their good-nights. 

“I’m not getting rid of you, am I?” the scientist drawled to the remaining field agent. 

“Ha-ha, I’m a single asshole you can’t guilt trip.” 

“Tyki-” 

“Just… That kid shouldn’t be alone. Looking at his file, talking to his dad, looking at him- it’s all different- right until he gets off the topic of that shit bag. The backbone comes out to play, his eyes light up at a challenge… there’s an extraordinary person in there, he just needs to let himself be that person again.”

Komui gave a nod. “Fine. Stay in here, though. He does need time to himself, whether he wants it or not. I’m gonna get him some food.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

But soon after the other left, Tyki saw Allen stand. He was looking at the mirror, walked right up to it, tapping on it twice before taking a few steps back, heel-to-toe. His mouth was moving. Counting. 

_Measuring._

The kid’s specialty suddenly sprang to the forefront of Tyki’s mind: Civil Engineering, which, according to the beginner book he’d flipped though while listening to that man go on, dealt with maintenance, design and _construction._ Knowing how to construct also probably meant knowing how to deconstruct, and he rounded the corner to calmly enter the room again. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“Breaking the mirror,” came the content reply. 

“Why?” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s where you’re watching me from; thought I’d see if I could get out of here from there.” 

“Why do you want to leave?” 

“Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?” 

“Aw, I thought we were getting along so well.” 

“I want to find Mark. You aren’t interested in helping me.” 

Tyki ground his teeth. He saw another option, it would just probably get him fired. “Did you mean what you said, that thing about thinking?” 

Allen nodded, expression complacent, no mischief. 

Tyki pulled out his cell and dialed. “Hey, Road,” he greeted the technician. “Are you on right now?” 

There was a scoff on the other end of the line. “You are so going to get your ass fired.” 

“Not if you loop over the tape for me.” 

“If someone finds out, we’re both done.” 

“I’ll buy you something pretty, Princess. Will you do it or not?” 

“Sure; let him suck you dry.” 

Tyki hung up, then took a seat. As long as they didn’t have sex, it should be okay. Hopefully. “Knock yourself out.” 

Those gray eyes widened. “Really?” 

“Everyone’s gone except Komui, and it takes fucking forever in the cafeteria not matter the time. Road will fix the tape, so figure your shit out.” 

Allen only paused a second longer before crossing the distance between them and dropping in front of the other man. “How old are you?” he asked, unzipping the raven head’s pants. 

“Is that important?” 

“Not important, I guess, just a weird little tick I have, I guess.” 

“Twenty-nine.” 

“Really? Thought you were younger than-” 

“Do not have time for this, Bright Eyes.” 

Allen’s mouth engulfed him, and Tyki realized just how long it’d been he’d had a good blow. Working for the government, especially with the majority of his missions within the same classification as the one just completed left said guy with very little free time. Normally, he didn’t care either way, but… “Shit, no wonder that guy was so protective of you.” 

And that was the very wrong thing to say, as Allen’s auburn head perked up to ask, “Who? Mark? You talked to him?” 

Dammit. It wasn’t the first time opening his trap had gotten him in trouble. “No,” he replied honestly. “But Lena said you were a, um, favorite.” 

There was a forlorn look to his gaze now. “And I am… was… proud of that. I think. Everything’s still so jumbled,” the soft tone came. 

“How often did that guy, or anyone else, kiss you?”

“Not allowed,” was the immediate reply. “Mark had no tolerance for it, even from himself.” 

Childish sentence structure was long gone. “Come up here.” 

“A kiss is gonna make me all better?” Allen asked coyly, even as he did as requested. 

“Probably not, but I’m hoping it helps.” The paler man was a little awkward when their lips met, but he caught on quickly, licking and nipping right back once his partner did. _‘Monkey see, monkey do,’_ Tyki chuckled to himself. 

“Mm, that’s so _good_ ,” Allen moaned. “Why wouldn’t Mark allow that?” 

“Kissing tends to attach you to people.” 

That adorable head cocked to the side. “You want me attached to you?” 

“…Assuming I do, that’s really not something I should be admitting to.” 

“I’m guessing I shouldn’t be on your lap, either.” 

“No, you shouldn’t.” 

Allen bit his lip, looking the raven head over again. “Kiss me some more.” 

“Okay.” The back, hell, the forefront of his mind was screaming that this was stupid, even for him, but he still couldn’t tear himself from the lithe body writing and moaning on his lap. 

Well, not until Komui came in. “Excuse me, Gentlemen,” he spoke with eerie calm. “Tyki, could I borrow you?” 

He almost voiced that that the last thing he wanted, but also didn’t want to set off Allen. “Sure.” 

Once outside the room, Komui hit him upside the head. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Road said she’d loop the tape.” 

“And if someone besides me had come in?! Go home, Tyki, or I _will_ report you.” 

“I should at least say good-bye.” 

“…At this point, I suppose you do. But make sure you do.” 

“Okay, okay,” the other raven head agreed, and went back into the room. 

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” Allen pouted on sight. 

“You’re in good hands, though,” Tyki smiled. “I know Komui’s not nearly as awesome as me, but he’s still pretty cool. So you’ll play nice with him, all right?” 

“…Oh. It’s like that.” He was clearly disappointed but still trying to smile. “Okay.” 

“Wait. What do you think it happening here?” 

“It’s his turn to play,” was the matter-of-factly reply. 

“N-No, Allen, not like that. Komui just wants to talk to you. You don’t have to play with anyone you don’t want to play with anymore- that includes me.” 

“I want to play with you.” His gaze looked past him to supervisor. “And you I wouldn’t mind at all, either.” 

“We’re a little more focused on your brain than your body for the moment, okay?” 

Those big eyes blinked. “Oh,” his voice came in surprise. “Okay. I’m a little sleepy, though.” 

“Then feel free to take a nap,” Komui told him, leaving the tray before shooing his coworker out the door. 

“Tyki!”

“Yeah?” 

“I’ll… see you again, right?” 

“Of course you will,” the darker-toned man smiled back. “I’m not sure when, exactly, but as long as you keep trying with Komui, I’m sure he’ll keep letting me visit.” 

That smile could force clouds from the sun. “Okay. I’ll be good. For you.” 

“…I hope they day comes soon that you’ll be able to be good for yourself.” 

The auburn head cocked again. “Huh?” 

Tyki snickered. “Think about it,” he replied only, and left the room. Komui let him stay behind only a few more moments, Allen indeed discovering the joys of a decent mattresses with soft covers, before forcing him along again. 

Even so, he smiled. This was the first of sure to be the first of many mountains with his new… whatever they were, but he was already looking forward to coming into work the next day.


End file.
